Things Change
by Onyx Obsidian
Summary: "Just because you leave, doesn't mean that the world stops." Will Harry and Ron find things the same as they left them, or have things changed? HG/SS; GW/DM; LL/NL; LM/OC AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. **

***THIS IS JUST A LITTLE STORY THAT POPPED IN MY HEAD. PLEASE READ AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. RATED M TO BE SAFE.**

***ENJOY!**

* * *

_June 2005_

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were nervous. But, they knew they needed to do this. It had been long enough, and they were ready. Finally.

Seven years ago, about a week after Ginny and Hermione went back to Hogwarts, they took off. They knew what was expected of them in life, and decided to go on a few non Voldemort related adventures first.

Harry knew he was expected to marry Ginny, become an Auror, and become a boring old man. He wanted a family of his own someday, but the thought of being a regular wizard before he was 20 was a scary thought. When he said 'someday', he meant down the line, not in just a few years. He needed to sow his wild oats so he would have no regrets when he got older. He didn't want to resent Ginny and any kids they might have in the future.

Likewise, Ron knew he was expected to marry Hermione, be an Auror and forever be known as 'Harry Potter's sidekick'. He wanted to be able to be known for something he had done, not just because of his best friend. Ron wanted to marry Hermione someday, but not soon. He needed to sow his wild oats so he would have no regrets when he got older. Like Harry felt toward Ginny, he didn't want to resent Hermione and any kids they might have in the future.

There had been girls here and there they kept company with, and it was nice. None of those girls knew either Harry or Ron, and expected nothing from them. They worked odd jobs in whatever town they were in for cash. They traveled in both the muggle world and the wizarding world. Harry had learned things about the wizarding world he hadn't known before, and Ron had become an expert in the muggle world.

They didn't mean to be gone for so long, but one thing led to another, then another, then another, and before they knew it, it had been seven years. Neither of the boys had written to Ginny, Hermione or anyone back home in around five years. Time had just gotten away from them. Harry and Ron felt guilty for that. They knew that life at the Burrow was probably different from the last time they were there, as well.

Harry and Ron weren't under any illusions that life without them had stopped, but hoped their old lives still had a place for both of them. They knew they wouldn't be welcomed back with open arms, and would probably have to work their way back in, but it would be worth it. They had missed everyone while they'd been gone.

If their witches would be willing, Harry and Ron were ready for their lives to go how they would've had they not left. They were ready to get married. Ready to be Aurors. Ready to have kids and settle down. To be those wizards who live boring lives. To get together once a week for family night at the Burrow.

Ginny and Hermione were the two people that Harry and Ron were sure would be happy to see them again. Growing up, Ginny had been wildly in love with Harry, having heard many stories of the 'Boy-Who-Lived', and Harry felt she would still be that. She would have waited for Harry to come back to her so they could have a future. Ginny had confided in him once that she had been practicing writing her name as Mrs. Ginevra Potter since she was a little girl.

Ron felt the same way about Hermione. She would be waiting for him, as well. Hermione had always said that she wanted to get her career established before she had a family. She would be willing to marry, but didn't want kids right away. Therefore, Ron had concluded a few times, Hermione would still be single.

The one thing that Ron knew would be the same was his mother's cooking. That was one of his top five things he missed while they were gone. There was no cooking, in his opinion, like his mother's. Especially her treacle tart. And her lasagna. Even her vegetable soup was the best. He also knew, as did Harry, that Molly Weasley lived to cook for her family. Anything she made was comforting for the Weasley children no matter what was going on in their lives. Once they had made their way back into the family's good graces, she would probably have a big family dinner to officially welcome him and Harry back.

Once they were reacquainted with the Weasley's, they had planned to catch up with their friends. Shy, awkward Neville and crazy, weird Luna. Neville and Luna, along with Ginny, had always been an extension of the trio, and they missed them. They were used to it just being the two of them, and were wanting to get back into their circle of friends.

Harry and Ron found themselves standing at the edge of the Burrow property, just inside the wards. The house looked just like it had when they left. It was a beautiful thing to see for the two wizards. The only thing they couldn't see was Arthur's shed. Where it had been there was now a playground of sorts. Even without the shed filled with all things muggle, it was a beautiful and welcome sight.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were home. It was just a shame that it wasn't going to be the home they remembered.

* * *

**SO? WHADDYA THINK SO FAR? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. XOXO**

**AN2: I KNOW THERE WAS NO HG/SS IN THIS CHAPTER-THERE WILL BE IN THE COMING CHAPTERS. JUST A HEADS UP. **

***ALSO, THE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER IN THE FUTURE. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HARRY'S NOT MINE. **

***HERE IS CHAPTER 1. SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I WANTED TO GET THIS UP YESTERDAY, BUT IT'S BEEN STORMING REALLY BAD WHERE I LIVE, AND OUR INTERNET WAS OFF AND ON. **

***I APOLOGIZE NOW FOR THE RATHER LONG RANT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. **

***HOPE YOU FIND THIS AS GOOD AS YOU DID THE PROLOGUE. **

***ENJOY!**

* * *

Harry and Ron gathered up their courage and headed toward the house. They were getting more nervous with each step they took. There would be explanations to be made, and new family to meet. They were excited to meet the new members of the Weasley family, especially the children. They knew that the year they left, Fleur had given birth to a little girl that she and Bill named Victoire, who looked like Fleur. The next year, Audrey, Percy's wife, had given birth to little Molly, named after the Weasley matriarch. How many kids were there in the five years with no contact?

Not keeping in touch with the family these last five years, neither Ron nor Harry knew if Charlie, Fred or George had married yet, or if they had any kids of their own. The last time they saw Charlie, he had a girlfriend, but was adamant that he would never marry. He felt his job was too dangerous to tie a wife or kids to, and if something happened to him, a girlfriend was just easier to leave to carry on with her life. Smart idea, but also a little stupid.

Fred had been trying to get Angelina Johnson to accept a date with him just before they left. George was already dating Katie Bell, and had been thinking of proposing. If Fred had succeeded in landing Angelina and if George had bit the bullet, as they say, and proposed, they didn't know. How they wanted to meet the twins' kids, though, if they had any yet. They were sure to be just like their fathers, and Harry and Ron wanted to see how the perpetual children at heart would deal with their own children. There was a playground, so there had to be a few more children than just Victoire and Molly, Ron figured.

Walking closer, they heard noises that sounded like someone was building something. Harry and Ron gave each other puzzled looks, and opened the door. As they entered the house, they couldn't believe their eyes.

It wasn't the Burrow at all. The house had been the same on the outside, but the inside had been cleared out. It was as if the Weasley's never lived here. They saw a bunch of men working, and wondered what exactly was going on? Ron walked toward a man looking at some blueprints, determined to find out what was happening.

* * *

"Excuse me? What's going on here?" Ron asked.

A middle age looking man turned around from the blueprints, and looked Ron up and down. "Who's asking?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Ron Weasley. This is my family home. Now, answer the question. Who are you, and what's going on here?" Ron asked with a growl.

"You are a Weasley, ain't ya? I can tell by the red hair. Well, I'm Albert Metcalfe, owner of Albert's Magical Contractors. Arthur Weasley is paying me and my boys here to remodel this place."

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Ron yelled.

"I'm sorry, kid, but I can. Like I said, Arthur hired my company do a complete rebuild of this house according to how him and his wife designed it. Now that we got the inside cleaned out, we begin rebuilding tomorrow." Albert said.

"What's being done to it, then?" Ron asked.

"It's being straightened and leveled. Molly couldn't bear to see it torn down, though, so we're simply taking the rooms that were on the top three floors and putting them on the ground floor. Then, the remaining rooms will make up the second story. It will be the same house, just a different floor plan. Arthur and Molly designed it all on their own."

Just as Ron was getting ready to say something else, Albert got called away by one of his workers. Ron was shaking his head as he walked over to where Harry was standing.

"Well? What's going on, Ron?" Harry asked seeing Ron's red face.

"According to that man I was talking to, mum and dad are paying him to remodel the Burrow. They drew up blueprints and everything. It's being completely changed, Harry." Ron said in a sad voice. He then went on to explain what was being done to it.

"What? How can they do that? It won't be the Burrow anymore if they do that." Harry said. He had always thought of this house as his home, and the thought of it being changed was awful.

"Yeah, I know, mate. So now, we just need to find where they've been staying while all this is going on." Ron said.

"Maybe that guy you were talking to knows. I mean, I'd bet on Grimmauld Place, but I really doubt they'd be there after all these years." Harry said. He would have to check on Grimmauld Place now, maybe make it livable again.

"Alright. I shouldn't be long." Ron said and walked back over to Albert. "Umm…Albert?" Albert turned to look at Ron. "You wouldn't happen to know where my parents are staying, would you?"

"I would, actually. Hang on and I'll write down the address for ya." Albert said. He scribbled the address down on a scrap of paper, and handed it to Ron. "They've been staying at this address here, kid."

"Thanks. I'll see ya." Ron said. He walked out the front door, followed by Harry.

They were halfway to the edge of the property when Albert yelled for them. "Good Luck, kids."

"Thank you." Harry yelled.

* * *

They walked past the wards before Ron spoke again. He had been stewing about the house he grew up in being changed. "I want to go to Diagon Alley first. I mean, according to Albert, this place mum and dad are staying at is at the end of Diagon Alley, so we'd have to go there anyway."

"Sure, Ron. We'll go and walk through Diagon Alley, see what's different from the last time and then go find Arthur and Molly's place." Harry said. "Oh, if Fortescue's is still open, we'll stop for some ice cream first, alright? My treat."

"Yeah, alright. I could go for some ice cream." Ron said. He knew Harry was trying to cheer him up when he offered to buy Ron ice cream. That's always worked in the past when Ron would be upset.

"Great. Let's go." Harry said. He grabbed Ron's arm, and the pair disapparated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Harry and Ron landed directly in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Walking in, they saw that it definitely wasn't the same as it was, either. Where it was once dirty and dingy, it was now nice and bright, and clean, as well.

"Harry? Ron? Is that really you two?" they heard. Turning to see who was asking about them, they saw Hannah Abbott walking toward them.

"Hey, Hannah. Yeah, it's really us." Harry said.

"My word. How have you been? I don't think I've seen you in…well, it must be more than five years now." she said.

"Something like that." Ron said. "How are you, Hannah?"

"Oh! I've been great. I own this place now. Bought it when Tom finally retired a few years ago." she said with a smile. "I also got married a while back. Justin's gonna be sorry he missed you guys."

"That's great, Hannah. About your marriage, and owning this place, that is." Harry said. "Justin's your husband, eh? Which Justin is that?" he asked, trying to figure out who she married in his head.

"Finch-Fletchley. We married about three years ago. Got a little boy, too. Brady." Hannah said, and showed them a picture of Justin holding their son.

"Congratulations." Ron said. "Can we use the entrance to Diagon Alley, or do we need to buy something first?" he asked with a grin to let her know he was joking.

"Nah, you can go ahead. But, if you're interested, today's special is cabbage stew." she said, with a smirk. Hannah knew that, for the most part, only older wizards and witches enjoyed cabbage stew.

"We need to get going, but thanks anyway, Hannah. Tell Justin we said hello, will ya?" Harry said.

"Will do. Bye, guys." Hannah said, and walked over to a table.

* * *

"Well. That was…interesting, yeah?" Ron asked once they were outside. Not hearing Harry saying anything, he looked at him. Harry's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. "What is it, Harry?"

"Look at that." Harry said, pointing to something behind Ron.

Ron turned around to look at what Harry was pointing to, and saw a giant poster on the side of a building up ahead. His eyes got wide and his mouth hung open.

"Bloody hell, Harry! You know who that is?" he asked after he gained his composure somewhat.

"Yeah, Ron, I do. That's…"

"Hermione, Ginny and Luna." they said at the same time.

There was a poster of Hermione hanging on the side of a building they remembered being an antique store. It was at least three stories high, color, and was moving. In it, she was wearing a short dark grey wool skirt with a white tank top and black high heeled knee high boots. Her hair was straight, darker and longer than the last time, but it was definitely Hermione.

Then, there was Luna. She was wearing a neon pink sundress and was barefooted. Her hair was shorter, but still blonde and wavy. She still had that dreamy expression she had all through Hogwarts, but it wasn't as prominent. She was still Luna, but looked a bit more aware.

Next to Luna was Ginny. She was wearing black shorts and a white quarter sleeve shirt with black pumps. Her hair was straight, and cut into a bob that ended just below her chin. With the same red hair she always had, there was no doubt that was Ginny.

" 'Find all these outfits at Lavender Fields, the preferred clothing store of your three favorite witches. Mention this poster for ten percent off when you buy twenty galleons or more.' " Harry read. He and Ron watched as Luna said something and Hermione and Ginny threw their arms around her shoulders and they all laughed. Picture Hermione then winked, picture Ginny nodded and picture Luna waved. Then, it started all over again.

"Bloody hell, Harry. We're two steps into Diagon Alley and see the two people we really want to, even if it is in a picture. Not to mention, they look good after all this time. I don't know about you, but I can't wait to see them in person."

"Yeah, I know. Ginny looks as beautiful as I remember. And Hermione looks nice, too. Even Luna looks good. Let's keep going. See what else we find. Or who else we find." Harry said.

As they walked through Diagon Alley, they noticed small changes mostly, like with the addition of a sidewalk café next to Flourish and Blotts. There were also a few bigger changes. Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor was now The Weeping Wand, a lingerie store. They found Fortescue's a few blocks down, in a slightly bigger building, though. Harry went in and got the ice cream to go. He was hoping to cheer Ron up about the Burrow, still, even though he seemed in a better mood. He reckoned that a thirty foot tall poster of the girl you loved would do that, though. After seeing Ginny, he felt slightly better, as well.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes came into view. It was still the brightest store in Diagon Alley by far. The building itself took up almost a whole block now and was a bright yellow in color. There was still one of the twins likeness out front, except now he was pulling off his hat to reveal a bouquet of flowers. The boys were tempted to go in, but decided to hold off on that for now. They just wanted to find Molly and Arthur first and try to figure things out.

"Okay. According to Albert's paper here, mum and dad have been staying in a place called Maple Leaf Tower. It's part muggle, part wizard." Ron said, while looking at the paper Albert handed him.

"Well, I think we found it, Ron." Harry said, rolling his eyes. Albert could've just said to look for a 'big, tall building in Diagon Alley'. They were standing in front of a huge building now. "Well, it does say Maple Leaf Tower, and it's a tower, alright."

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious there, Harry. Now, all we gotta do is figure out where my parents are in this building, and we'll be home. Or, at least as close as we can get to home, anyways." Ron said. "How do…" Before he could finish that sentence, he was interrupted.

"Can I help you?" Ron and Harry looked up to see a tall wizard standing in front of them, guarding the entrance to Maple Leaf Tower. He had to be at least seven foot tall, they thought, seeing as they had to look up to talk to him.

"Oh, um…yeah. I suppose you can. We're looking for Molly and Arthur Weasley, and were told they were staying here?" Harry said in more of a question than anything.

"What's your business with the Weasleys?" the big man asked.

"They're my parents, and we want to visit them." Ron said, attempting to make himself taller by standing up straight and puffing out his chest.

"Should've known by the hair." the man mumbled. "You go in this door, down the hall to the lifts. Push the button on the left wall that says WP. That'll take you right to their front door. They're in the wizard penthouse suite." he said, opening the door for the boys.

"Thanks, mate." Harry said, dragging Ron behind him by is arm. "Come on, Ron. Not much further."

"Did giant boy back there say they were in the penthouse, or was I hearing things? Cause if the wizard penthouse is anything like a muggle one, bloody hell!" Ron said. He was really beginning to wonder how his parents were affording the house remodel and a stay in a penthouse suite.

Ron and Harry followed the bouncer's directions, and in just a matter of seconds, were standing in front of the penthouse door. Taking a deep breath, Ron knocked. They heard footsteps and the door swung open.

"Ronald!? Harry!?" After seven years, they were face to face with Molly Weasley once again.

"Hey." they said in unison. Before they could say anything else, they heard two voices yell _"Stupefy!"_, and fell into nothingness.

* * *

**WELL? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. XOXO**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR HAVING THE BURROW REMODELED. ALBERT'S JUST GOING TO MOVE THE ROOMS AROUND, LIKE BUILDING BLOCKS. IT'LL STILL KINDA BE THE BURROW, JUST IN A DIFFERENT ARRANGEMENT. **

**ADVANCE NOTICE-HERMIONE'S NOT GOING TO SHY AWAY FROM THE PUBLIC IN THIS STORY. I'VE ALWAYS FELT THAT BEING A WAR HEROINE, AND FINALLY BEING ACCEPTED AS A WITCH BY THOSE WHO HAD PUT HER DOWN, SHE WOULD EMBRACE THAT. YOU KNOW, USE HER CELEBRITY TO HELP THOSE IN NEED, LIKE WAR ORPHANS AND HOUSE ELVES. **

**I'M HOPING TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOMETIME TONIGHT. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR, BTW. AND THE FAVORITES. AND THE FOLLOWS. YOU MADE ME SO HAPPY YESTERDAY. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HARRY'S STILL NOT MINE. **

***HERE IT IS. ONCE AGAIN, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AS MUCH AS THE PAST CHAPTERS. **

***ENJOY **

* * *

Ron was starting to come around. 'What the hell happened? Why can't I move?' he thought. He heard voices, and decided to pretend to still be out. After all, strategy was his forte, and he might be able to figure a way out of whatever sticky situation they were in.

"Now, Mollywobbles. You know we had to stun them. That was the only way to get them to take the antidote." he heard his dad say. "Now that we know it isn't someone under polyjuice, un-bind them and then we'll wake them up. They'll be fine." After he said that, Ron felt like was able to move again.

"I know, Arthur." he heard his mum say with a sniffle. "But, my baby boys come for a visit after all this time *sniffle* and instead of hugging them and welcoming them home, you allow Bill and Charlie *sniffle* to stun them."

"Come on, Mum. We didn't kill them. Just stunned them a little." Ron heard his brother Charlie say. "Besides, after seven years, what do you think Mione and Ginny will do to them, eh?" he added with a laugh.

"Well, speak of the idiot. Hello, baby brother mine." Bill said. "The jig's up. I know you're awake, Ron. You as well, Potter."

Ron opened his eyes. Bill always did know when he was faking being asleep. Ron never did figure out how. Looking to his left, he saw Harry sitting there, straightening his glasses.

Raising his head, he looked Bill in the eyes. "Hey, Bill. Long time no see, eh?" Ron said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh! My baby boy!" Ron heard. Before he had time to register what was happening, Molly had yanked him out of the chair and had him in a crushing hug. After she released him, she turned to give Harry the same crushing hug. "Harry! My dear!" Then, to both Ron and Harry's surprise, she pulled out her wand and started sending stinging jinxes at them. First at Ron, then Harry, then Ron again, and so on for about five minutes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in muggle London…

"Holy hell. You really are pregnant, aren't you?" Ginny asked. She and Hermione were having lunch at a little deli after some light shopping, and Hermione was halfway through her third sub sandwich. That was in addition to the two bags of crisps she'd eaten.

"Yes, I really am. Trust me. After the last few weeks of morning sickness, then all day sickness, then night sickness, I wasn't really able to eat anything. But now, I'm always hungry. Must be that special potion Severus made for me." she said, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Plus, they started making these sandwiches really small." Hermione said.

Ginny laughed. "Oh, Mione. The sandwiches are the same size they've always been. You're appetite has just gotten bigger. From the way you're eating, I'm throwing my hat in with Draco and saying you're having twins." She laughed harder at the glare Hermione sent her way. "Come on, it could be true. Look at your morning sickness. It was in the morning AND the evenings. Mum told me that's how it was when she was pregnant with the twins."

"Don't let Severus hear you say that. He's been more obsessive about this baby than I have, and I'm only two months along." Hermione said. Getting a teary expression, she smiled at Ginny and said, "It's actually been so sweet to watch Severus lately. At night, before we go to sleep, he'll spend an hour or so talking to the baby."

"Awww, that does sound sweet. Who would've guessed that Severus Snape was just a big softy?" Ginny said with a laugh.

"Gin." Hermione said as a warning. "Do you really want to start this? I believe I won the last time." She finished off her drink and stood up. "Hence the reason you just bought lunch." she added with a smirk worthy of any Snape or Malfoy.

Following Hermione outside, Ginny laughed. "Alright, alright. I'll be nice. Besides, you know I love 'uncle' Severus. And, I really don't want to lose and have to buy lunch again."

"Alright. Since you're being nice, I'll be nice, as well. You know I love Draco. Kinda have to, don't I?" Hermione said.

"Hey, he is your brother." Ginny said. "Now, let's stop by mum's before we go visit Lavender, alright? I'll bet you anything she's got a pie made just for you."

"Oh, I do love pie. Let's go." Hermione said, and started walking toward Maple Leaf Tower, the sound of Ginny laughing following her. "Not my fault the baby wants pie."

* * *

"Ouch!" "Stop it!" "Bloody hell!" "I'm sorry!" "MUM!" "Shit!" "Hey!" "Bollocks!"

Those words were the only ones said by Harry and Ron during their five minute hexing from Molly. She wasn't letting up, either. Each stinging jinx was stronger than the one before, letting them know just how mad she was.

"Man alive, look at her go, Bill!" Charlie said. He was enjoying this.

"I know. Do you think we should help them?" Bill asked.

"What? And get hexed ourselves? I don't think so, mate." Charlie said. He wasn't getting in the middle of this. Let them get their punishment over with. "Besides, she's just stinging them. We'll wait and offer our assistance when the boys meet up with Ginny and Hermione again." he said with a laugh.

Bill shivered. "I don't know if I'll want to help then or not. Ginny's got some wicked hexes, you know. And Hermione's always been scary with the hexes, but now that she's pregnant? I don't think I want to be on the receiving end of her wand right now."

"Yeah, alright. Hormones running all over the place combined with the sight of these two gits again? I'll just sit by and watch. Better them than me, right?" Charlie asked. The last time he got in the middle of anything, Hermione hexed him and he had to spend the night at St. Mungo's. Granted, it was an accident, but still.

"SEVEN YEARS! I HAVEN'T LAID EYES ON YOU IN SEVEN YEARS! NO LETTER OR PICTURE IN FIVE! NO IDEA IF YOU WERE ALIVE OR DEAD! NOT EVEN A SIMPLE 'I'M OKAY' AROUND CHRISTMAS! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU TWO FOR FIVE YEARS! WELL? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?" Molly yelled. It was like getting a howler in person.

"Molly?" Harry said tentatively. "We're sorry for that. You have no idea just how sorry we are for that. We wanted to write you so many times over the last five years, but we kept putting it off. We wanted to come back and visit, as well, but we just couldn't bring ourselves to do it."

"Yeah, mum. After our last letter, we wanted to wait until we were somewhat settled before we wrote again, but time just got away from us. Before we knew it, a year led to two, then three. Four. Then five. Besides, we were always rubbish at keeping up with letter writing. You know that."

"Yes, I do know that. But that was when you were at Hogwarts. Back when I knew where you were and that you were okay. For the two years after you left, I didn't worry as much because I knew you'd write. Then, the letters just stopped coming. The only way I knew you were both still alive was by your hand on the clock." Molly said, tears running down her face.

"We're sorry, mum. Really." Ron said. He slowly stepped toward her, and when he was sure she wasn't going to hex him, pulled her into a hug. "We would like the chance to explain it to the family. I know they deserve to know what happened to us, and we would like to tell them."

"I think that's a good idea. We'll also invite Neville and Luna. They're due an explanation as well, don't you think?" Arthur said. "But not today. We'll see if everyone can come over tomorrow. Maybe Helena could baby-sit the kids." he said, looking at Molly.

* * *

Just as Molly was about to go write letters telling everyone to come over tomorrow, the door opened.

"Hey, mum? Do you have a…WHAT THE HELL?!" Ginny said. She was just about to ask if Molly had made a pie when she saw both Harry and Ron in the living room.

"What are you yelling about now, Ginny?" Hermione said as she walked into the living room. After she shut the door, she turned and found herself looking directly at Ron and Harry. "WHAT THE HELL?!" she yelled, and Ginny burst out laughing.

"Now you know what I was yelling about." Ginny said. Turning to look at the boys, she crossed her arms and glared, just as Hermione was doing. Neither girl said anything. They just glared until smiles crossed their faces.

"Hey, Mione. Ginny." Ron said. He thought the smiles on their faces were 'I'm happy to see you' smiles. Harry couldn't say anything. He knew that smile of Hermione's, having seen it on her face when she was pissed off before.

"I've been waiting to see you for seven years." Hermione said in a too sweet voice.

"So have I." Ginny said in the same tone.

Before either Ron or Harry could open their mouths to say anything, Hermione and Ginny got their wands out. 'Uh oh.' both boys thought.

"_SLUGGUS_" Hermione yelled at the same time Ginny threw a bat bogey at both of them.

Without a word to anyone else, the girls turned and stormed out the door, leaving Harry and Ron covered in bat bogeys while throwing up slugs.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. XOXO**

**I KNOW YOU'RE PROBABLY WONDERING ABOUT A FEW THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER. NO WORRIES-THERE WILL EXPLANATIONS ALL AROUND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. JUST BEAR WITH ME. **

**TO THE AWESOME PEOPLE WHO HAVE FAVORITED OR FOLLOWED-THANK YOU.**

**THANKS ALSO FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. IT MAKES ME HAPPY THAT YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: DON'T OWN HARRY. **

***THIS CHAPTER IS QUITE A BIT LONGER FOR A REASON. I PUT SOME SCENES IN THERE WITH GINNY AND DRACO AS WELL AS LUCIUS AND HELENA. **

***I HOPE I'VE CLEARED UP A FEW THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS.**

***WARNING: SOME SEXY TIME WITH HERMIONE AND SEVERUS IN THIS CHAPTER. **

* * *

After Hermione and Ginny left, Charlie and Bill burst into laughter. The sight of Harry and Ron throwing up slugs was too much for them to even attempt a straight face.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie said through his laughter, earning a glare from Molly who was conjuring up a bucket for the boys to throw up in.

"Mum, can't you do something…" Ron started, but was interrupted by a slug coming up.

"I reversed Ginny's hex. I think you two deserve the slugs for a little while, don't you?" Molly said.

"Think about this, Ron. It could've been a lot worse than slugs. Our little Mione's learned some wicked hexes since you two have been gone. She's even more scary with a wand than she used to be." Bill said.

"So, you're saying that Hermione making us throw up slugs…" he paused to throw up, "is a good thing?" Ron asked incredulously. "And what do you mean 'our little Mione'?"

"Well, yeah." Charlie said. "Plus, it was funny." Ron glared at him. "For us, obviously not for you." he added with a laugh.

"As for the Mione bit, just because you two ditched her doesn't mean the rest of us did, you know. Hermione's as much our sister as Ginny is." Bill said, with a slight sneer on his face.

"Molly? I made a list of everyone who I think needs to be here tomorrow." Arthur said, not giving Ron a chance to reply to Bill's statement. "Still throwing up, huh? Well, I can honestly say I don't feel bad for you."

"Thank you, Arthur. I'll get right on that. Ask people to come to the usual place?" Molly asked, getting a nod from Arthur. Turning to look at Ron and Harry, she smiled a little. "I'm sure it'll wear off in a few minutes, boys." As she walked out of the room, they could hear her laughing to herself.

* * *

After leaving, Hermione and Ginny decided to head home. After the shock they just got, they weren't in the mood for shopping. Since Hermione couldn't floo or apparate right now, she decided to drive home. It usually helped calm Hermione down to drive, since it took over two hours to get there.

About a half hour into the trip, Ginny turned to Hermione. Seeing her 'sister' with a much calmer aura around her was great. "How you feeling, Mione?" she asked.

"Oh, you know. I'm just thinking of a few more hexes I'd like to send toward _them_. Did you see the expressions on their faces when we were standing there? It was like they were expecting us to jump in their arms and welcome them home." Hermione said, scrunching her face. "I think they actually thought we'd be happy to see them."

"I know. But, I think we gave them a proper welcome, don't you?" Ginny asked with a mischievous smile. "I'm surprised you're not more angry about this, Hermione. I mean, I expected you to blow your top."

"Yeah, well. Getting angry would do nothing right now. I'm thinking of the baby, you know. It's not good for me to get angry. What about you, though? You're the one with the short temper. Or is it someone else that Draco calls 'firecracker', eh?" Hermione asked, with a laugh, making Ginny laugh as well. An upbeat song came on the radio, and Hermione started bobbing her head along with it.

Ginny stopped laughing and looked more serious for a moment. "If I know Harry and Ron, they probably think we're still single, and have spent these last years waiting for them to come back."

Hermione started laughing. "Why do you think I'm not more upset? They're going to meet our husbands some time, you know." she said.

"Oh, bloody hell! Can you see their faces when they meet Draco and Severus?" Ginny said, cracking up. With tears of laughter running down her face, she added "What about when they meet your 'dad'?" making Hermione laugh.

And with that, Hermione turned the radio up as her and Ginny started singing along with it.

* * *

For the next five hours, Harry and Ron threw up slugs. Hermione had timed it to give them an hour of slugs for each year they hadn't heard from them. That meant they would be retching until around eight o'clock that evening. While they were throwing up, they watched and listened to the other Weasley's in the penthouse, noticing small changes here and there.

Charlie and Bill were playing a game of chess not far from where Harry and Ron were sitting. "How we doing, boys?" Bill asked. Harry and Ron answered with a groan.

Harry was getting ready to say something when he heard a phone ringing. He then watched in confusion as Charlie answered a cell phone. 'When did the Weasley's learn to use phones?' he thought. He listened to what Charlie was saying.

"Hello, Mione. Feeling better?" Charlie laughed at something she said. "Yep. Still going." She obviously asked if they were still throwing up slugs. "Alright. I can do that, love. Is he going to be playing?" Charlie paused. "Oh no, Mione. I hate to be the one to tell you, but you're on the bench for now." He paused again, pulling the phone slightly away from his ear. "Okay, okay. No need to use your squeaky voice. I know you know you're not playing, just making sure." Charlie started laughing again. "Such language for a lady. Oh, pass on a message from me, would you? Alright. Tell him that he messes with the dragon, he's gonna get burned. We'll see you tomorrow. Night Mione."

"What was that about, Charlie?" Harry asked. "If that was Mione, why didn't you let one of us talk to her?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't feel like Hermione would be very receptive to talking to either one of you two right now. Or do you not notice the slugs still coming up?" Charlie asked. "Besides, it's really none of yours or Ron's business. I just have a message from her to mum." And with that, Charlie went to find Molly.

"Bloody hell, Harry. Did you and Ron lose your brains these last seven years, or were you just always this dense? When Hermione and Ginny hexed you, that wasn't their way of declaring their love for you. That was their way of telling you to piss off." Bill said. "I'm going to go start on dinner, before I either hex you both or beat you up the muggle way."

* * *

When Severus got home at nine that night, he found Hermione in bed already. She got tired more easily these days. She woke when she heard him taking off his boots. She had told him about her day, including hexing Harry and Ron. He was currently laughing his head off at the image Hermione had let him see of her and Ginny hexing Harry and Ron.

After he calmed down, he took Hermione in his arms and kissed her deeply. "That was brilliant, love. Of course, you should have given them more than that, though." he said.

"I know. They'll get more, don't worry." she said with a smirk.

"What do you have in mind, my devious minx?" Severus asked, his voice purring as he nipped her earlobe.

"Well, tomorrow, at this family get together thing, I get to watch both Harry and Ron's reactions when I tell them that not only did my mum marry Lucius Malfoy, therefore making him my dad, but I also get to tell them that their most hated enemy is now my brother, I married the 'bat of the dungeons', and am currently pregnant with our first child." she said, as she rolled him over and straddled his legs.

"Oh, Hermione. You are devious, aren't you?" he said, pulling her down for a kiss. "Are you tired, love?" he asked, hoping she'd say no. Ever since he found out she was pregnant, he was always aroused by her. It must be knowing that she was carrying his baby. It made him feel proud and virile at his age.

"Mmm…not at all. Did you have something in mind?" she asked. Feeling his length, she rolled her hips against him, then quickly she impaled herself on his rock hard length. "I love you, Severus." she said, looking in his eyes as she started riding him.

"I love you, too, Hermione." he said. He put his hands on her hips, helping her move faster. He knew this wasn't going to last long. About twenty minutes later, he heard Hermione shout his name, and feeling her walls clenching around him, he found his release soon after.

As she lay panting on his chest, he heard "You know, once Harry sees you tomorrow, he's going to want to talk to you."

"Can I wear a glamour, then?" he asked with a laugh as she moved off him and lay on her back.

"No." she said, and started drifting to sleep. Hermione felt Severus moving around in the bed. The last thing she heard was "Hello, baby." and Severus rubbing her stomach. Hermione then fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Bill? What's going on with the Burrow? Why are mum and dad remodeling it?" Ron asked. He had wanted to ask that question all day, but one thing after another kept happening to him. It was now ten o'clock, and he was finally free of slugs, and able to talk without barfing every few minutes. He was glad it was finally over. That meant he got to eat something.

"They just felt like it was time for a change, Ron. Nothing stays the same forever, you know." Bill said. "Just because you left, doesn't mean the world stopped, boys. What were you expecting? That you'd come back to seven years ago, with everything and everyone the exact same as when you left?"

"Well of course not, Bill. But, we've been back for less than a day, and so far, nothing is the same as it was. Not even the Leaky Cauldron is the same. You guys are even different. I mean, Charlie just answered a phone. The last time we were here, none of you knew how to use a phone, much less own one." Harry said.

"Listen, things change, mate. People change. Nothing stays the same." Bill said, looking Harry in the eye. With a smile, he said, "As for the phone, Hermione taught us all how to use them. She also taught us how to work a telly, a muggle camera and something called a camcorder. Got lots of videos, I think they're called, of the family and different events from the last few years."

"A camcorder? Really?" Ron asked. He had been introduced to those a few years back by a man he and Harry met in the States. After Bill nodded, Ron asked "Can we watch something, then? I'd like to see something we missed."

"The tapes are in storage, with the rest of the furniture from the Burrow. Maybe some other time." Charlie said as he walked back in the room, followed by Arthur.

"Just wait until tomorrow, boys. You'll see a whole lot more change. Today was just the tip of the iceberg for you." Arthur said. "I came to say good-night. Me and your mother are going to bed. Been a long day. Harry, Ron, you're welcome to the guest room at the end of the hall."

"Night, dad." Bill and Charlie said.

After an hour and a half more, Ron and Harry turned in. They had had a very long day, and like Bill said, tomorrow was going to be longer. And they had only been back for a day.

* * *

At Ginny and Draco's, they were sitting in the living room cuddled on the sofa drinking a glass of wine, as they did nightly at this time. It was around eleven, and the two glasses would help Ginny fall asleep.

"Is it weird that I'm really looking forward to tomorrow?" Draco asked. "I mean, I'll have to see Potter and Weasley, but other than that, I'm fairly excited. I would dare to even say I'm a bit giddy."

"I know I'm looking forward to it. Harry and Ron's faces when everything gets out in the open will be priceless. Even Mione's looking forward to it." Ginny said with a laugh.

"I bet she is. Let me guess, she's got something devious in mind?" Draco asked. He was always proud to call Hermione his sister, but especially when she got into a devious state of mind.

"Of course, love." Ginny said. Taking a sip of wine, she told Draco the plan that she, Hermione and both of their mums had come up with. "It should be a lot of fun." she said with a smirk. "I think I'm going to go to bed. You coming with?" she said as she stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, I'm fairly tired myself. I just need to do a couple things for work first." Draco said. Kissing Ginny good-night, he walked to his study.

* * *

Lucius and Helena Malfoy were relaxing in bed, each reading a book Hermione had recommended. Helena stopped reading and looked at Lucius.

"Tomorrow's going to be a disaster, isn't it, dear?" she asked.

"Of course." he said. Taking off his reading glasses, he looked at her and smiled a sad smile. "I know how much Potter and Weasley hated my family back then. When they find out that I'm married to their best friends mum, and the only Weasley girl is now a Malfoy, not to mention Hermione being a Snape and having a Snape, they're going to, I believe you say, blow a gasket."

"I know. That's what Hermione said would more than likely happen. Although, she's looking forward to all hell breaking loose." Helena said. "I'd blame it on the pregnancy, but Hermione's always been a bit devious." she added with a smile.

Lucius chuckled. He had heard all about Hermione's devious side when he was getting to know her. From her polyjuice incident to imprisoning Rita Skeeter, starting a secret defense club. Not to mention she was the only person, witch or wizard, to punch Draco. She was a Gryffindor in many ways, but a Slytherin at heart.

"I know, love. Now, we better get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." he said, leaning over to kiss her goodnight.

* * *

Harry couldn't sleep. Looking at the clock, he saw it was almost two in the morning. He was thinking about the day he and Ron had just had. One thing was for sure-nothing was the same. He realized how foolish he and Ron had been thinking that everything would be exactly the same as they left.

Diagon Alley wasn't the same. Fortescue's had moved to a bigger building. There was a lingerie shop there now. WWW had expanded. Flourish and Blott's was now called Mia's Bookmark. A French restaurant was there. A toy store. Three new clothing stores. A new apothecary. Then, to top it all off, there was Maple Leaf Tower.

The Burrow was being changed. Molly had obviously lost some weight. Arthur seemed a lot more relaxed. Bill had short hair now, where he used to have shoulder length hair. Charlie was now the one with the long hair. And, he swore he saw a wedding ring on Charlie's hand.

He also knew he was being stupid thinking that Hermione and Ginny would be excited to see him and Ron again. Of course they wouldn't be happy. Him and Ron had been foolish to think that they could just pick up where they left off seven years ago. They would have to work to get back in good graces with the girls.

He knew it was going to be another long day today. After he had that thought, he rolled over and found sleep.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. XOXO**

***I HOPE I DIDN'T CONFUSE ANY OF YOU TOO BAD WITH THE BACK AND FORTH SCENE CHANGES. I TRIED TO EXPLAIN THE TIME DIFFERENCE IN EACH ONE. I DO HOPE THEY EXPLAINED A FEW THINGS THOUGH. **

***THE NEXT CHAPTER I HAVE PLANNED SHOULD BE UP LATER TODAY. **

***HEADS UP-THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS AFTER THE NEXT ONE WILL BE GOING BACK IN TIME TO EXPLAIN THE BACKSTORY OF WHEN HERMIONE AND SEVERUS STARTED DATING, AS WELL AS GINNY & DRACO AND LUCIUS & HELENA.**

***THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. I ALWAYS GET NERVOUS WITH EACH NEW CHAPTER AND WHEN YOU TELL ME YOU LIKED IT I FEEL A LOT BETTER AND SUPER HAPPY, SO THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. **

***THIS IS BASICALLY JUST A FILLER CHAPTER. I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT PART RIGHT NOW AND HOPE TO HAVE IT UP IN THE NEXT FEW HOURS. **

***I WANTED TO GET THIS UP EARLIER BUT HAD SOME RELATIVES DROP BY UNEXPECTEDLY AND THEY STAYED FOR WHAT SEEMED TO BE FOREVER. UGH. **

***I HOPE THIS CHAPTER ISN'T TOO BORING FOR YOU GUYS. **

***ENJOY!**

* * *

Harry and Ron were both still sleeping when Molly came into the guest room at eleven to wake them. She wasn't nice about waking them up, either. She pulled out her wand and sprayed them both with jets of cold water.

"Oh, you're awake! Good. Now, Arthur and I are leaving to go get things ready. Arthur will be back here at half two to side along you both to the house. I expect you showered, wearing clean clothes and willing to keep an open mind. Understand?" Molly said in a no-nonsense tone, making them both nod immediately. "Good." She turned and walked out of the room after that.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Did you hear that?" Ron asked. He was getting a little scared already.

"Yeah, Ron. The way your mum talked, it sounded like we were going to a place where if Hermione and Ginny decide to kill us after all this, no one will find our bodies." Harry said.

"Yeah, I got that, too." Ron said, standing up. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Well, we got a few hours, but let's go ahead and get ready. You can have the shower first. I'm going to go see if I can get something small to eat."

"Alright, Ron." Harry said, and got his shower kit out of his bag and went to take a shower. He couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen today.

* * *

Helena Malfoy woke up early, despite not sleeping very well the night before. She was somewhat excited and nervous for today. Hermione and Severus, as well as Draco and Ginny, would be coming over today, along with the entire Weasley family, which always made her happy. She always enjoyed having her family over, which is what she considered the Weasley's. On the other hand, the two boys who had up and left without a word to anyone would be here today also. They were going to tell everyone the reasons why they left and basically ceased to exist, and in turn, would be told everything that happened in the last seven years. She just hoped that no hexes would be thrown. She'd have to remind Hermione to take the boys' wands.

Hearing the floo activate, she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where she found Molly standing. "Good morning, Molly." she said, going over to give her their customary hug as a greeting after she put down the tray of tea.

"Good morning, Helena. Are the girls here yet?" Molly asked. "I told Ginny to be here around now so she could help with the food." she added as she grabbed a cup of tea from the serving tray.

"No, not yet. But I expect they will be here at any time." Helena said. Just then, they heard a car pulling up out front. Going to the window, she saw Hermione and Severus pulling up in their black Range Rover. "Well, Hermione and Severus are here." she said. The back doors opened, and Helena smiled. "As are Ginny and Draco."

Hermione ran past her mum and Molly to get to the loo. Her morning sickness was really awful today. Of course, she was already on edge because of today, so that wasn't helping, either. Once she was done retching, she splashed cold water on her face and went out to join everyone.

"Feeling better, sweetie?" Helena asked.

"Yeah, mum. I swear, as much as I'm looking forward to this baby, I could do without throwing up all the time." Hermione said, giving her mum a hug. Helena and Molly laughed at that. They both knew just how she was feeling. Helena got out some ginger ale and a pack of saltines to give to Hermione.

"I thought Severus was making you a potion to stop the morning sickness?" Molly asked, giving Hermione a hug as well. She saw Hermione as her daughter, and hated seeing her sick, even if it was for a good reason.

"Oh, he did. I just didn't take it this morning. I was fine until we got on the road, then I had to have Severus pull over a few times so I could hurl on the side of the highway." she said. "I'm feeling better now, though." Hermione took a sip of ginger ale. "I swear this kid is determined to make me stay at home. I already can't floo because it makes me sick, apparition is dangerous for the baby, and now the little thing throws a fit when we drive somewhere. Pretty soon I won't be able to go anywhere that isn't within walking distance."

"What did you need our help with, mum?" Ginny asked. She was perched on the counter looking through some cookbooks.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Lucius is going to barbeque today, so we're just making some things to go along with that. Nothing fancy." Helena said. Turning to look at Severus and Draco, who both looked uncomfortable in the kitchen, she said "Would you two go out there so he doesn't get bored and accidentally set himself on fire or something?" she asked.

"Alright, Helena. We can do that." Severus said. He went over and gave Hermione a kiss before going outside to find Lucius. "Yell if you need anything, love." Motioning to Draco, they walked outside.

* * *

At exactly half two, Arthur went to get the boys. They were sitting in the living room playing a game of chess waiting when he showed up. Both Harry and Ron had done just what Molly had told them. They had showered and were wearing clean clothes, even though they did seem a bit overdressed for today.

"Ready, boys? We need to get going." Arthur said. Harry and Ron stood up and walked over to him, allowing him to take their arms without a word. They knew this was inevitable and wouldn't be pleasant. "Let's be off, then." Arthur said, and they felt the familiar squeezing of apparition.

They landed in a huge yard that neither of them recognized. Once Arthur let go of them, they turned to look in the direction he was walking. To them, it looked like the yard of a muggle family that had a lot of children. There was a playground, like the one they had seen at the Burrow. There was a privacy fence all around the yard, a hedge, perfectly cut grass, a huge patio area, and… Lucius and Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape? Barbequing? Wearing muggle jeans and shirts?

"Harry? Are you as confused by what you're seeing as I am?" Ron asked, not taking his wide eyes off the three. "Or are you not seeing what I'm seeing?"

"No, Ron. I'm definitely seeing what you're seeing. That is if you're seeing the Malfoy's and Snape standing around a barbeque wearing muggle clothing and laughing with your dad." Harry said.

"Ron. Harry. Come over and sit down. We're just waiting on everyone else to get here so we can eat and get this show on the road." Helena said from her seat at the giant table. "The others should be here soon." she added with a smile. "Would you like a drink?"

"Umm…yeah, thanks." Ron said as he and Harry walked over to sit at the table. They kept to themselves, drinking the lemonade that Helena put in front of them and looking around.

They heard a little boy yell "Mione!" and turned. There, with purple spiky hair, was the not so little Teddy Lupin running toward where Hermione was standing talking to Ginny by the back door.

Harry gasped. Now he really felt like a bastard. He had forgotten about Teddy over the years. He also realized he broke the promise he made to Remus after his death to watch over him and tell him all about his parents. Seeing him now made Harry want to throw up from the guilt.

* * *

Ron and Harry watched as the rest of the Weasley's started showing up not long after they arrived. Everyone looked comfortable around the Malfoy's and Snape. It was seeing everyone smile at them that started making Harry and Ron wonder how the hell that had happened and when.

Hermione and Ginny had been here before anyone else. Hermione was wearing a pair of khaki colored capri pants with a white tank top and white sneakers, hair hanging loose. Ginny had dressed almost the same, except she had on a denim skirt. Unlike yesterday, they were smiling and laughing while talking to Teddy.

First to show up was Percy and Audrey. They looked good together. Percy was a lot different from the last time. Before, he was tall and scrawny where he was tall and muscular now. He looked nothing like Ron or Harry remembered. He was still wearing glasses, but they made him look sophisticated now instead of dorky.

Audrey was pretty as well. Ron had only seen her once before, and that was about a week before he and Harry left. She was a little shorter than Percy, and had blonde hair. She was holding the hand of a little boy with reddish blonde hair, while two red-haired little girls ran ahead to his mum.

No long after that, he saw George and Angelina show up. George had shoulder length hair that was still the vibrant red it always had been. He was carrying a little girl in his arms that looked to be about five years old and was holding hands with Angelina, who held the hand of a boy with red hair that looked to be around six.

Angelina still looked the same, except for her hair. She was tall and thin, with dark skin and dark hair that fell down to her waist. Ron didn't know when she and George married or had kids, but being married and a mum was a good look for her.

Bill, Fleur and Charlie arrived right after them. Fleur was just as beautiful as the last time Ron had seen her. Now, her blonde hair was just as long as Angelina's, though. Each of them was holding onto a child, with Victoire running over to Molly. Fleur had a hold of a blonde haired girl and Charlie was holding onto a red-haired little boy. Ron knew that Victoire was at least six, while the other two looked to be four or five and two, maybe.

Fred was next to show up. Ron was glad to see him. He was tempted to get up and go give him a giant hug. When Ron and Harry left, Fred was still in a coma from being hit by the wall during the final battle, and the Healer's didn't know when or even if he would wake up. With no way for the family to contact them, he didn't know when Fred had woken up. Fred showed up with a brunette he knew to be Katie Bell and a little brunette girl. Katie was clearly pregnant with their next child.

Everyone sat at the table and started dishing up the food. Ron and Harry wondered why the Malfoy's and Snape were here. There was something funny going on, but wisely kept their mouths shut, looking at each other wearily.

"Alright. Now that everyone's here, we'll make introductions first." Molly said. She knew that neither Ron nor Harry knew most of their family and wanted to change that before they started telling their story. "Ron, Harry, meet your family."

One by one, Molly introduced the new members of the Weasley family, as well as the older ones. There was Bill, Fleur, and their children Victoire, Dominique and Louis. Charlie. Percy, Audrey, their children Molly and Lucy. George, Angelina, their kids Roxanne and Jonah. Fred, Katie, their daughter Roman, and another baby girl due in September. Then there was Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Teddy, Snape, Helena, and Lucius.

"That's everyone for now, I think. We'll have a few surprises in a little while, but that can wait, so why doesn't everyone dig in?" Arthur asked. Harry and Ron got a little more nervous about the surprises part, but let it go. "We'll eat and then head inside for a nice long talk." he said, looking at the boys.

After they were done eating, they went inside to the living room. Harry and Ron sat on a sofa that had been placed facing everyone else, making them feel like they were facing a jury. Essentially, though, they were.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." Harry said.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. XOXO**

***DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! I KNOW I PROMISED THE EXPLANATIONS THIS CHAPTER, BUT I'M CHANGING THE STRUCTURE OF THE STORY. THEY WILL BE COMING SOON! I PROMISE!**

***LIKE I SAID AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER, THIS WAS BASICALLY JUST A FILLER. NOTHING IMPORTANT HAPPENED I KNOW, BUT AGAIN, BEAR WITH ME. **

***HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, EVEN IF IT DID DRAG A BIT. **

***THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS SO FAR! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: HARRY'S NOT MINE. **

***HERE YA GO. AS PROMISED. HARRY AND RON EXPLAIN THEIR LEAVING.**

***ENJOY.**

* * *

"Okay. Here goes nothing." Harry said. Taking a deep breath, he glanced around the room at the faces looking at him and Ron expectantly. Before he could say anything else, he heard several pops of apparition.

"If you would wait a minute or so, Harry. I believe our special surprises are here." Arthur said. He got up and went into the hall, followed by Lucius and Snape. He came back in a few moments later. "It was nothing. Start talking, boys."

Harry and Ron could feel someone staring at the back of their heads, but chalked it up to Snape and Malfoy. They thought that Arthur had told them to stand there to ensure that Harry and Ron couldn't leave, but again, they let it go.

"Where should we start?" Ron asked, looking at Harry. Harry shrugged, not knowing exactly how to say this. "Our whole teenage years were about defeating Voldemort and winning the war. All our greatest adventures in life had something to do with the war. We just wanted to experience something non war related."

"We know we shouldn't have left like we did. It's just… Ron and I kept hearing about what everyone expected from us. To marry you two right after you finished Hogwarts. To go on to become the greatest Aurors to ever live. To have kids. To be boring old men by the time we were thirty. We didn't want that. We didn't want to end up resenting you two or any kids we might have had in twenty or thirty years. To be fifty or so, and look back on our lives and wonder if things would've been different had we done what we wanted and not what was expected of us."

Hermione interjected before Ginny could. "You two are unbelievable, you know that? Didn't it ever cross your minds to talk to us about things like adults? Obviously not. We would have understood, you know." she said. "During the time that we dated, Ron, or you dated Ginny, Harry, did you hear either of us mention marriage? Or kids?"

"Well, no…" Harry said.

"EXACTLY! YOU TWO SHOULD HAVE TALKED TO HERMIONE AND ME!" Ginny yelled. She took a deep breath and continued, "Look, we get that you wanted to go on all sorts of adventures first. We do. Because we did that, too, after you two left. We've understood for a while now. But, why cut off all contact with us?" Ginny asked. "Even with no way to write back, we still enjoyed hearing from you two until the letters just stopped. And why did you stay gone for so long?"

Harry sighed. "We didn't mean to just stop writing. But things just got away from us. By the time we realized it, it had been almost three years since we last wrote. We couldn't bring ourselves to write another letter after so much time had passed."

"We also didn't mean to stay away for seven years, either. But one thing led to another, which led to another, and another. Like Harry said, things just got away from us. But we're here now, and ready to make up for the last seven years." Ron said.

At this point, Molly interrupted. "Do you really think it's going to be that easy? You can't just waltz back in here after so long as if nothing happened. Do either of you know how painful it was for everyone of us, and several of your friends, to think that none of us mattered enough to you to say goodbye? We didn't even know where you were until a month later when we got your first letter. Then, the letters just stopped."

"We know, mum. And we really are sorry. But we already had a plan in mind, and like we said, we thought that once we told people, everyone would try to get us to stay." Ron said, cutting her off before she could go any farther.

"Yeah, we probably would have." Arthur said. "But it's like Hermione said. If you two would've just explained things, we would've tried to understand and give you some space."

"We know that, dad. But we just couldn't at the time." Ron said softly. He and Harry were looking down at their feet instead of around the room at everyone.

"Alright. Answer this, then. Why did you guys come back now?" Bill asked.

"The meeting new people, going to new places and doing new things life was great. For a while. But, it also tends to get really lonely. We missed being here. So, a few weeks ago, we decided to come back. We also missed all you guys, as well." Harry said, looking at Ginny.

"Yeah, but imagine our surprise when we come back and almost nothing is the same as we remember." Ron said with a little laugh, trying to break the tension. He looked up at Hermione, and noticed she looked quite mad. Before she said anything, Ginny started talking.

"Let me see if I understand this. You two leave for seven years, no word to anyone for five of those years. You get 'lonely' and decide to finally come back, only to actually be surprised that nothing is the same. Right so far?" she asked. After seeing Harry nod, she continued. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EXPECT? THAT LIFE JUST STOPPED BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T HERE ANYMORE? YOU'RE NOT THE CENTER OF EVERYONE'S UNIVERSE!" she yelled, standing up.

Hermione put a hand on Ginny's arm to calm her down. "What _exactly_ were you expecting, anyway?" she asked. She was curious to know what they thought life would be like seven years after they left.

"Well, I don't know about Harry, but I was expecting to come back to the Burrow the way it used to be. A nice home cooked meal with a big welcome home party. Get a job as an Auror now. Get married and have a few kids. You know, the life we should have had back then."

"So, essentially, you were wanting to come back to '98?" Hermione asked. "You guys really thought that time was going to stand still and nothing would change once you guys left?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, we knew things would change, Hermione. But, bloody hell! We come back and nothing, nothing is how it was. It's like a whole new world here." Ron said.

At this point, Molly, Arthur, Helena, Lucius and Severus and the other Weasley's left the room. They were going out to check on the children playing on the playground. "Yell if you need anything, love." Helena said on their way out.

"You got it, mum." Hermione said. "Where are you guys going?"

Molly looked at the kids. "We're going to go outside for a bit, dears. Keep an eye on the younger kids, make sure they don't get hurt. Leave you all to chat." she said with a smile.

* * *

Hermione went over to the mini-fridge in the corner of the room and grabbed a lemonade for her and Ginny. "Anything you guys want, come get." she said to the others.

"Can you guys explain a few things to us?" Ron asked once they were all settled.

"Like what, Ron?" Hermione asked. She could already tell she was going to enjoy this next part.

"Okay. Like the Burrow. What's going on there?" he asked

"For their anniversary, we all got together and offered to have the Burrow redone. The only way mum would agree to that is if it was done her way. So, that's what we're doing." Ginny answered. "It's still going to be the Burrow, but nicer."

"Alright. When did Hannah and Justin get married? The Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked.

"Hannah and Justin have been married for close to three years now. Their son is going to be one next month. She bought the Leaky two years ago when Tom retired and moved to the Caribbean." Ginny said. "When he retired, he sold the pub and shocked everyone by taking Madam Rosmerta with him."

"Also, you may have noticed some new things in Diagon Alley. First, Fortescue's moved to a bigger building when it became the cool place to be seen. Umm…Flourish and Blott's is under new management." Hermione said.

"Yeah, we saw that. Bet that bummed you out that you couldn't buy it, huh Mione?" Ron asked.

"Actually, Ron, I do own it. I'm Mia of Mia's Bookmark. I also own the nightclub in Diagon Alley." she said with a smirk.

"Okay. What about our friends? Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, the whole group?" Harry asked. "What's going on with them?"

"Neville, Luna? You can come over now." Hermione said, and reached over next to her and shut off the speakerphone.

They heard the floo activate. First in was Neville, who looked huge. He was now a lot taller and muscular than they remembered. Shy, awkward Neville was apparently gone. In his place was this house of a man who looked confident. He also looked at Harry and Ron like they were strangers.

"Potter. Weasley." Neville said with a nod toward them.

"Hello, Harry, Ronald. It's been quite a while." Luna said in her dreamy way. It was good to see some things were still the same.

"Neville, Luna. How are you?" Harry asked.

"Fine, thanks." Neville said. "Hermione, how are you feeling?" he asked, giving her a hug as Luna hugged Ginny.

"Better, actually. You didn't bring Alice with you?" Hermione asked. Alice was Neville and Luna's daughter, who was also Hermione's goddaughter.

"No. She's with Xeno for the day." he said. "He said something about some kind of new species of humdingers or something like that." he said with a smile.

"Who's Alice?" Ron asked. He was getting confused. Once Neville and Luna showed up, it was as if he and Harry weren't there anymore.

"Alice is Neville and Luna's daughter, Ron." Ginny said. "They've been married for four years now, you know."

"Where's Seamus and Dean? Or Parvati and Padma?" Ron asked Ginny. "Weren't they invited today?"

"They were. They couldn't get away, though. Seamus and Dean are Quidditch players, and the Patil sisters own the Three Broomsticks now." Hermione answered.

Harry and Ron noticed that she seemed at home here. Wherever here was, anyway. She had taken her shoes off and was sitting across one of the arm chairs. Harry decided to ask her about this. "Umm…Hermione?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked looking over at him.

"Where are we, exactly? And why are you all so comfortable and seem at home here?" Harry asked her.

"This is my mum's house, Harry. She moved in here when she got married five years ago." Hermione said. "We spend a lot of time here."

"I thought your mum was already married? To your dad?" Ron asked.

"She was, Ron." Hermione said, glaring at him. "Until he died in October 1998."

"Sorry, Mione. Okay, now I have a different question. Why are the Malfoy's and Snape here and acting like they've always been here?" Harry asked.

"I know mum told you guys to keep an open mind earlier, so please try, alright?" Ginny said.

"Okay." Ron said slowly. "Why?" he asked looking from Hermione to Ginny.

"Five years ago, my mum married Lucius Malfoy." Hermione said, proudly. Over the years, she had grown quite fond of Lucius and gladly called him her dad. She mentally started counting down until Ron blew his top. She didn't have to wait long. Hermione only got to three.

"WHAT? YOU LET YOUR MUM MARRY A DEATH EATER?" he yelled, while Harry just sat there with his mouth hanging open.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. XOXO**

***OKAY... FINGERS CROSSED YOU GUYS ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER.**

***OH, RON. SOME THINGS NEVER CHANGE, EH?**

***I KNOW, I KNOW-ANOTHER CLIFFIE. WHAT CAN I SAY? THAT SEEMED THE BEST PLACE TO END THIS CHAPTER. **

***WHO COULD BE THE SURPRISE VISITORS?**

***I WILL BE GOING INTO THE PAST SOON TO EXPLAIN SOME THINGS, JUST FYI. **

***YOU GUYS ARE STILL AWESOME!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: HARRY'S NOT MINE. **

***HOPEFULLY YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS YOU HAVE THE OTHERS. **

***WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER POSTED LATER TONIGHT. **

***I DON'T KNOW ABOUT ANYONE ELSE, BUT WHEN MY BEST FRIEND WAS PREGNANT, SHE WAS CONSTANTLY MOODY, SO I PUT THAT IN HERE WITH HERMIONE. **

***ENJOY!**

* * *

Once outside, Severus had cast a charm to let them see and hear what was going on. When Ron was heard yelling at Hermione, Lucius and Severus, along with Draco and the other Weasley men and a few others got up.

"If he hurts Hermione, he's going to be in a world of trouble." Lucius said as he and Severus pulled out their wands.

"I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to her, Lucius, Severus." Helena said, pulling Lucius and Severus to sit back down.

"Yeah, well, he better not." Draco said. "If Hermione didn't get him, we sure would."

"She'll be fine. Sit down and drink your lemonade, Draco." Helena said.

* * *

"Guys, that isn't keeping an open mind." Ginny said, but nobody heard her.

"RONALD! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT LUCIUS!" Hermione yelled right back. "You don't know anything about him!" she hissed.

"That means that the ferret is your brother!" Ron said. "Bloody hell, Hermione! You're a Malfoy now?" he asked.

"Actually, Ron…" she started, but was interrupted.

"What's wrong with being a Malfoy?" Ginny asked hotly. At this point, no one noticed Neville and Luna leave the room.

Hermione took some deep breaths, trying to calm down before she really got angry. She just had to keep reminding herself of the baby. Getting angry would do nothing except upset her stomach right now.

"It's the Malfoy's, Ginny. That's what. Voldemort's most loyal Death Eaters next to Bellatrix LeStrange." Harry said, as if stating the obvious.

"That was a long time ago, though. I'll have you know they're both different now. We have gotten along with them both for over seven years. They're nice, caring, funny, sweet and nothing like you remember." Hermione said.

"A leopard never loses his spots, girls." Harry said. "I don't think it's ever going to be a good thing to be a Malfoy."

Ginny turned red with anger. "YES IT IS! IT'S A DAMN GOOD THING TO BE A MALFOY!" she yelled, sending a stinging jinx at him.

"Why do you think that, Ginny?" Ron asked as he sat back down by Harry on the sofa. Ginny took a deep breath and looked at the boys.

"BECAUSE I AM ONE!" she yelled, lifting her perfectly manicured left hand to show them her wedding ring. It was a four carat princess cut diamond set in a platinum band.

"WHAT? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN WITH THE FERRET?" Ron yelled. At this point, he felt a wand being dug into his throat. He looked up to see Hermione standing above him.

"Quit calling my brother a ferret, Ron." she hissed. "Besides, after seven years, you really don't have the right to judge what you don't know."

"For your information, Ron, I've been with Draco for four years and married for the past two. Very happily, might I add." Ginny said.

"Okay, okay." Ron said, putting his hands up as if surrendering. "So, you're both Malfoy's. Alright. I can deal with that, I guess."

"Actually, Ron, I'm not a Malfoy." Hermione said from her chair.

"Well, yeah. In name. Five years ago you would've been twenty. You would've been an adult by the time your mum married Lucius, so you couldn't have changed your name." Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "Right, Harry. I'm not a Malfoy, but only in name. I am in every other way, though." she said. "But..." she started, getting interrupted by Ron' snort.

"So, you're still a Granger? Big surprise there, Hermione. I didn't think you'd gotten married yet." Ron said with laugh. "Now that we've cleared up Malfoy, would you explain the greasy git being here?"

"Bad move, Ron." Ginny said, getting their attention. Hermione moved fast and poked him in the forehead with her wand.

"Listen and listen good, Weasley. You will not refer to Severus as the greasy git, or any other of your childish names for him. Until he gives you permission, you call him 'Sir', got that?" she asked angrily. Her hormones were starting to get the best of her again.

"What's the big deal? I insulted him all through Hogwarts. What's the problem with doing it now, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"He's a decorated war hero, Ron. He deserves your respect. Especially seeing as he has TWO Order of Merlin awards." Ginny said with a smirk.

"God! Were you two always this stupid, or is it a recent development?" Ginny asked.

"Well, do you think I could get a moment with him? He seems more social now then he used to be. Maybe now I can get him to tell me about my mum. I mean, I tried to before we left, but he wouldn't talk to me.

""He's not in love with your mum anymore, Harry. Hasn't been for quite some time." she added sadly. She hated to be the one to tell Harry this.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

"Harry, trust me, alright? He doesn't love your mum that way anymore." she said.

"But how do you know? Have you talked to him…" he started, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Yes, I talked to him about this, Harry. At length, actually. Several times over the past few years. He does not love her anymore, Harry." she said in a fierce tone. The topic of Lily Potter was a sensitive one for her. Even though it was long before she knew Severus, she didn't like the idea of her husband being in love with another woman for over twenty years.

"I don't believe that. I'm sorry, Hermione, but a man doesn't just stop loving a woman he's loved for over twenty years." Harry said.

"Harry, if Severus was still madly in love with and devoted only to your mum, he wouldn't have gotten married last year." Hermione said. She put her left hand on top of her right, hoping they'd get the hint. But, they didn't.

"He got married? Let me guess. She's a lot like my mum, right? I can see him finding someone a lot like her to settle down with." Harry said.

"Who'd be stupid enough to do it is what I'd like to know." Ron asked.

"Well? What's her name?" Harry asked. "What's she like?"

"It's me. I'm married to Severus." Hermione said with her jaw clenched. Her moods had been up and down lately due to the pregnancy, and she was starting to lose her temper again. She was holding up her left hand, much like Ginny had. They saw her six carat cushion cut diamond ring on a platinum band on her ring finger.

Harry and Ron sat there with their eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Again, she started counting in her head how long until either Ron or Harry blew up. It didn't take long.

"BLOODY HELL! HOW COULD YOU HERMIONE?" Ron yelled, like when he found out about Ginny being married to Draco. "YOU ACTUALLY MARRIED THE GREASY GIT?!" he went on. His face was a dark shade of red. Hermione pulled out her wand and petrified him again, knowing he was really about to blow up.

"Very easily, Ron. He asked, I said yes. We've been married for just over a year now." Hermione said calmly and with a smile. She decided not to tell them about the baby just yet.

"Why would you do that to yourself, Hermione? Are you sure he loves you, or is he just replacing my mum with you? Because people always said how alike you two were, you know." Harry said.

"Potter. Weasley." he heard from behind him. Turning around, he saw Severus standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "You really need to learn when to shut up." he said as he entered the room and went over to Hermione. He gave her a kiss and said something to her in hushed tones. After he was done, he turned to look at Harry and Ron. "Come with me."

* * *

Ron and Harry followed Severus down into the basement. He went over to a cabinet and unlocked it. They watched as he levitated a pensieve onto a table in the middle of the room. "You need to get back in touch with the wizarding world. You two seem to be having problems grasping at the changes that have happened. Therefore, rather than interrogating and upsetting my wife, you will simply watch memories from the last seven years." Severus said.

He set a box of memories on the table, turned on his heel and walked back up the stairs, leaving Harry and Ron alone to view the last seven years on their own.

"Well, Ron? What do you think?" Harry asked. "Should we?"

"We kinda have to, Harry." Ron said, running a hand through his hair. "We're getting nowhere talking to people. Maybe if we watch things, we'll find out what we want to know."

Harry sighed. "You're right, I guess. This way, we can see things happening instead of just hearing about them and not believing them. Maybe this will clear up a few things." Harry said, looking warily at the box. "Besides, if we do this, then maybe _some _of us wouldn't lose our temper so much, eh Ron?"

"Alright. Let's go, Harry." Ron said, as his face turned red again.

With that, Ron watched as Harry poured in the first memory, and they dove in.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. XOXO**

***IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, WE DIVE INTO THE PENSIEVE AND START TO EXPLORE THE LAST SEVEN YEARS! YAY! **

***I'M NOT SURE THIS WAS ONE OF MY BETTER CHAPTERS, CAUSE I'M RUNNING ON VERY LITTLE SLEEP, BUT THANKS FOR READING!**

***THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS, THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: HARRY'S STILL NOT MINE. **

***SORRY FOR THE WAIT. REAL LIFE CAN BE A BITCH SOMETIMES. **

***THIS CHAPTER SHOWS HOW HERMIONE BECAME FRIENDS WITH DRACO. **

***MIGHT NOT BE ONE OF MY BETTER CHAPTERS, BUT THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR READING IT. **

***ITALICS ARE WHAT HARRY AND RON SEE AND THINK DURING THE MEMORY. **

* * *

_A vision of Hermione appeared before them after they entered the pensieve. She gave a little smile. "Things started changing as soon as we got back to Hogwarts. After you left, I started saving memories for you to watch when you came back. But, when I realized that you wouldn't be doing so anytime soon, I went back and edited them a bit, so I can kinda give you an introduction to what you're seeing. I don't know when you're watching these, but please try to keep an open mind." she said. "This is September 3, 1998, at 7 p.m. You two hadn't left yet, but you weren't here for this. Ginny and I never got to tell you about this." Hermione said, and then she vanished._

* * *

_Harry and Ron found themselves looking at Hermione and Ginny sitting in Hermione's Head Girl dorms doing homework. Both boys noticed first thing how different the girls looked already._

Ginny was wearing a white tank top with red jeans and white sneakers. Her long red hair was pulled into pigtails on the back of her head. She had dyed her bangs blonde, giving her a unique look.

Hermione was wearing a pair of cutoff white shorts with a yellow t-shirt and barefoot. She changed her hair already, with it now being long and messy in a glamorous kind of way, and looking soft and silky.

"Hermione, you're my best friend, but if you get any more perfect, I just might have to kill you, you know." Ginny said. "I mean, you're already scary smart, but you're beautiful and have a killer body, as well. It's just not fair."

"Oh, please. Haven't we been through this a million times? I'd kill to look like you, you know." Hermione said, looking at herself with a frown. "You're the one with the long legs I'd love to have."

"But you're the one with the curves. Where I have a nice body, you have the kind of body guys want to play with, Hermione. Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way a lot of guys here stare at you when you walk down the hall?" Ginny asked, making Hermione laugh.

_Harry and Ron looked at both of the girls. They didn't see anything wrong with either girl. 'Maybe it's a girl thing', Harry thought. He knew he had no desire whatsoever to look like Ron. Or as far as he knew, Ron didn't want to look like him, either._

Hermione and Ginny were very different from each other, but both were beautiful in their own way. Hermione stood at 5'4", weighed 124 pounds , had a slight six-pack, round full 36D breasts, and a deep tan. Ginny stood at 5'8", weighed 118 pounds, had a flat stomach, with toned legs and a tan.

"Yes, yes. Let's get this finished, shall we?" Hermione asked. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually a little sick of seeing runes."

_The boys watched as Malfoy walked into the room, followed by Zabini, Parkinson and Bulstrode, and stopped. He took a deep breath before approaching Hermione and Ginny. 'Hmmm…he actually looks scared. Or nervous. Or both, I suppose.' Ron thought._

"Granger, Red. Do you have a minute? We'd like to talk to you, if you don't mind?" he asked. Hermione and Ginny looked a little suspicious at first. They glanced at each other, then nodded.

"Sure, Malfoy." Hermione said. "What do you need to talk about?" she asked warily.

The Slytherins took a seat on the sofa while Ginny and Hermione sat in the two chairs across from them. Zabini, Parkinson and Bulstrode looked down at their shoes, as if in shame. They heard someone knocking on the door. Malfoy went over to open the door, and Neville and Luna walked in. They sat by Hermione and Ginny on the floor.

Malfoy cleared his throat. It was obvious he was nervous. "We have realized that, in the past, we have been unfairly cruel to all of you at times. We all want to put the past behind us, and apologize for things we've done to you." he said.

Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna looked at each other. "Okay, Malfoy. You have our attention." Ginny said.

"First things first." he said. He walked over and stood in front of them. "I'm Draco Malfoy." he said, putting his hand out for a handshake. He was followed by the other Slytherins doing the same thing. Hermione and the others did this as well.

"Well, how about we get this over with, eh?" Millicent asked once she and the others were back on the sofa.

"Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, as Head Boy, on behalf of Slytherin house, we are deeply sorry for everything we've ever done to you or said to you or about you in the past. We assure you it will not happen again." Draco said.

"Fair enough. We accept your apology, everyone." Neville said.

Hermione stood up and walked over to the Slytherins. "Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, as Head Girl, on behalf of Gryffindor house, we, too, are deeply sorry for everything we've done to you or said to you or about you in the past. We will refrain from doing so in the future."

"Thank you, Hermione, everyone. We also accept your apology." Pansy said.

"I don't know if this is 'technically' allowed, but seeing as we're starting fresh, what say we break out the firewhiskey and get to know each other?" Blaise asked.

"It may not be allowed, Blaise, but as war veterans and heroes, I think we can manage that." Hermione said, smiling. "I just happen to have some over here." she said, and pulled out a bottle from behind some books.

"Alright. I have an idea. How about we play a game of 'Truth or Shot'?" Ginny asked. Seeing the looks of confusion on the Slytherins faces, she continued. "It's a game my brothers taught me. You're asked a question, and either you choose to answer truthfully, or you take a shot of whiskey instead of answering."

"I'm in. Guys?" Draco asked. After everyone agreed, Hermione poured eight shots and set one in front of everyone. "Why don't you start, Ginny."

"Alright. Draco, how many girls have you had sex with in Hogwarts?" she asked.

Draco smirked. "I know the rumor is that I've been with almost every girl in the castle, but I've only slept with three girls." he said. "My turn, I believe. Hermione, do you have any tattoos?"

Hermione flushed, and nodded. "Would you like to see?" she asked, making everyone nod. She turned away from the group. She then lifted her hair, showing off three large golden stars on the back of her neck. "These are in honor of the nickname 'the Golden Trio'."

She looked up at everyone's face. Smirking, she asked, "Pansy, who did you lose your virginity to?", making Pansy flush and down her shot.

"I'd really prefer not to say. I will say this, though. I was fifteen and he was awful." she said, making everyone laugh and look toward Draco. "And, no, it wasn't Draco. Luna, are any of those creatures you're always talking about actually real?"

Luna took a shot, to everyone's surprise. Hermione and Ginny started giggling. That was a dead giveaway that they didn't. "I can't say. Blaise, how many fathers have you had?"

Blaise sighed. "Not counting my real father, my mum has been married twelve times, and each one is worse than the one before." he said. "Neville, did you ever have a crush on one of your friends?"

"Yes, I did. Until fifth year, I had it bad for Mione. Then, I started liking Luna." he said with a blush. "Millicent, what's your worst class?"

Millicent smiled. "Potions. Professor Snape used to get so mad at me for never getting a good grade in his class." she said with a laugh.

For the next two hours, the group got to know each other. After a few more innocent questions, more and more firewhiskey got drank. Some of the questions asked even made Harry and Ron blush. Especially when they heard some of the answers Hermione and Ginny gave to some wild questions from the Slytherins.

* * *

_The vision of Hermione appeared again as the memory faded. She was smiling again, but unlike before, this was a happy smile. "As you can see, Ginny, Neville, Luna and I let go of the past fairly quickly. Throughout this year, the Slytherins and Gryffindors got along better with each other than the other two houses, with Luna being the exception from Ravenclaw." Hermione started giggling. "We four got along with those four from Slytherin so well, the teachers started calling us the 'Elite Eight', which we were proud of, by the way. I hope this changes, or at least alters a bit, your opinion of Draco and the gang." Seeming to look right at them, she said, "I know you've probably still got a lot against Draco and the others, but I will not be forced to choose. All of them will be staying in my life, and you'll find out why in the next few memories. Let go of the past. We all did."_

* * *

Harry and Ron came out of the pensieve wrapped in confusion. They found a sofa to sit on, and both sat, deep in thought for a while. Finally, after around thirty minutes, Harry broke the silence.

"Well. That was interesting, wasn't it?" he asked Ron. "I mean, Malfoy and his cronies apologized to Gryffindors. And, they meant it."

"Blimey, mate. They'd only been back at school for three days when this happened. And, did you see the girls' hair? Things were already changing, Harry. How did we not notice that?" Ron asked.

"You were too wrapped up in yourselves, that's how." they heard from behind them. Turning, they saw Arthur standing at the bottom of the stairs. "It's time to go. You'll be coming back tomorrow to see some more." he said, then walked up the stairs, followed by the boys.

Harry and Ron were feeling guilty, again. Arthur had been right. They were too wrapped up in their own lives that they didn't notice things weren't the same from the moment the girls stepped onto the train for their final year. Hermione's hair. Ginny's hair. Befriending not just one, but four, Slytherins? The girls being members of what was called the 'Elite Eight'? They couldn't help but wonder what else Hermione's memories had in store for them.

* * *

Arriving back at the penthouse, Harry and Ron went straight to the guest room. Molly watched them go, noticing both looked to be deep in thought, and smiled to herself. It was a good thing that they were back, but they really needed to know that life then and life now wasn't just about them and their problems. They were finally beginning to understand that, it seemed.

Meanwhile, in the guest room, neither boy was having an easy time finding sleep. This had been one of the longest and most confusing days of their lives, and left them with more questions than they really wanted to know the answers to.

Ron's mind was in high gear. He had learned that not only was his baby sister married to Malfoy, but Hermione's mum had married a Malfoy as well. Then, Hermione, his Hermione, was married to the bat of the dungeons. While he wasn't looking forward to it, he was actually curious to see the other memories. He needed to know just how the hell all of this had happened.

Harry was in the same predicament Ron was. He couldn't believe that not only was his 'sister' a Snape, and was technically a Malfoy, but the girl he had wanted to start a family with was too. She hadn't waited for him. 'Well, what did you expect? That she'd stay single all this time just waiting for the day you came back?' his mind asked. He resigned himself to that. Indeed, he hadn't asked her to wait for him. He certainly hadn't waited for her. He had dated a few girls while he was gone.

Both boys laid awake for a while longer. After a few hours, they eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. XOXO**

***I KNOW THEY GOT OVER THINGS PRETTY QUICKLY, BUT I THINK THAT HERMIONE WOULD BE FORGIVING IF THE APOLOGY WAS SINCERE ENOUGH. **

***I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AT LEAST SOME PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER. **

***THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES. YOU GUYS STILL ROCK!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. **

***I THINK THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE. **

***WARNING-SAD TIMES AHEAD. **

***ITALICS ARE WHAT HARRY AND RON SEE AND THINK IN THE PENSIEVE.**

***BIG THANKS TO KERMIT 304 ABOUT THE HOUSE ELVES. **

***ENJOY!**

* * *

The next day, Harry and Ron woke up early. Both boys wanted to get back into the pensieve. They showered and dressed more casually than the day before, and flooed over to the Malfoy's. A house elf dressed in a purple tea towel appeared before them, scaring both boys.

"Blimey! Who're you?" Ron asked.

"I's be Mitzy, sir. Who's you?" the elf asked in a squeaky voice.

"Umm... Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Your Mistress is expecting us, Mitzy." said Harry, looking down at the elf.

"Wait here while Mitzy goes to get Mistress." she said, and disappeared with a pop.

"Bloody hell, Harry. Hermione's mum has an elf! Do you think Hermione knows about it?" Ron asked. He knew Hermione had this fierce objection to the enslavement of house elves.

"Of course she knows. She's the one who got her for us." Helena said, walking into the room. Harry took a good look at her now. He thought she looked like Raquel Welch, a muggle actress he had seen in a few movies. "Hermione is the Head of the House Elf Rights department at the Ministry, you know." she said with a smile.

"Really? We didn't know that. We only know about the bookstore." Ron said.

"Yes, she is. And, she's good at it. She's reformed the treatment of elves drastically from before. Now, would you care to join us for breakfast?" she asked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you." Harry said. He and Ron followed Helena into the dining room, where they saw Lucius sitting. He was reading the paper, and only acknowledged the boys with a nod.

Mitzy popped into the room with a plate of bacon and sausages. "Is Master or Mistress needing anything else?" she asked.

"No, Mitzy. Thank you. Ron? Harry? Anything else?" Helena asked.

"No, but I have a question. How come you weren't here yesterday?" Ron asked. He didn't remember seeing the tiny elf at all yesterday.

"It was Mitzy's day off, sir. Those are the rules under Missy Herminny." the elf said, and vanished.

Ron just stared at where Mitzy had been standing until Harry put some bacon on his plate, then he started eating.

"Helena, dear, I'm off. If Hermione comes over today, tell her I have those papers we were talking about on my desk in the study ready for her." Lucius said, getting up to kiss her goodbye. "Boys." he said toward Harry and Ron, and walked out.

* * *

Once they were finished eating, Harry and Ron thanked Helena and headed down to the basement. Mitzy popped in and put the pensieve on the table like before, and handed Harry and Ron the next memory. They took a deep breath and dove in.

_They found themselves in the Great Hall. Hermione appeared before them again, not smiling this time like before. "This is about a month after you left. It's October 14, 1998 during lunch. This isn't a happy moment, by the way. This was one of the worst days of my life." she said, and then vanished._

Hermione was sitting with Ginny and the others at the Gryffindor table going over the plans she and Draco had been working on for the Halloween ball. She was laughing and happy. Then, Minerva came over and asked her to follow her out into the main hall.

"Is everything alright, Minerva?" Hermione asked once they were in the hall. She had a look of concern on her face.

"No, dear, I'm afraid it isn't. I'm excusing you from your classes for the rest of the day. I need you to go home right away. There's a problem with your father, and he's in the hospital. Use my floo. Your mother is waiting for you at your home to take you to see your father." Minerva said as she and Hermione walked toward her office.

_Harry and Ron followed along beside Hermione and Minerva as they walked. Hermione hadn't said anything during this time. They remembered Hermione telling them that her father had passed away in October of 1998, and knew this was that day._

At her house, Hermione saw her mother waiting for her. "Mum? What's wrong with daddy?" she asked in a scared voice as she hugged her mum.

"Hermione, sweetheart. There was an accident this morning on the highway, and your father was involved. It's not good, honey. I've already been there to see him, and knew you would want to be there, as well." Helena said as she started crying. "The doctor's are…keeping him alive on a machine long enough to let you say goodbye, love." she said.

Hermione had tears running down her face now. "I don't want to say goodbye to daddy, mum. Please don't make me." she begged. Helena pulled her into a hug. She whispered something to Hermione, making her cry harder and nod. "Alright. Let's go." Hermione said softly, still crying.

_The scene changed again, and Harry and Ron saw Hermione standing by her father's hospital bed, holding his hand and crying._

"I love you, daddy. I'm going to miss you, so much." Hermione said. "I'm going to miss our special breakfasts during the summer. You know, when you would take me out for ice cream, and tell mum we had something healthy instead. Those funny Christmas sweaters you'd wear when we went to grandma's. When you'd get take-away Chinese, and then spend all of dinner trying to convince mum that you made it." she said, laughing a little.

Hermione took a deep breath and wiped her face. "I want to thank you, daddy. You were always so supportive of me, no matter what. When I found out I was a witch, I think you were happier than I was. You've always been so great, daddy. After the war, when I told you everything about my magical life, you were never skeptical or passed judgment. You listened and hugged me when I needed it. You and mum never told me I couldn't do something. You always said that I could do anything I wanted." she said.

"You taught me a lot, too. It's because of you that I stand up for the little guys. Why I'm incapable of seeing something wrong and just letting it go. Why I want to make sure that the house elves are treated fairly. You taught me that my voice counts for something, even if I'm the only one talking. You taught me to believe in myself. You taught me to be confident in who I am. How to sail a boat." she said with a smile. She took another deep breath.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you can. I promise I'll keep an eye on mum. I won't let her get lonely. I'll take care of her, daddy. I promise. I also hope that you'll be watching me as I continue to get older. When I graduate Hogwarts, my wedding, seeing my kids. I'm going to tell them all about you, daddy." Hermione said. She bent over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, daddy. I love you." she said.

Hermione walked out into the waiting room to find her mum, tears running down her face. She went over and hugged Helena, both of them crying now. A few minutes later, the doctor came out and told them he was gone.

* * *

_They were now in Hermione's dorm room, where she was packing a bag. She wasn't crying anymore, but her eyes were red and puffy. Her lower lip was trembling, but she held the tears off. Her door opened and Ginny ran in, followed by Pansy and Millicent._

"What happened, Mione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione stopped packing and looked at all of them. She burst into tears again, not being able to stop them this time. "My da-dad di-died." she stuttered. Immediately, the three girls pulled Hermione into a group hug.

"How, Hermione?" Pansy asked. She was starting to cry as well.

"He was in a car accident early this morning. I had to leave earlier so I could say goodbye to him." se said. "I'm going to be going home for a week, or so. I have to help mum arrange the funeral and do a few other things." Hermione pulled away from the group, wiping her tears away.

"Ginny, can you take care of Crookshanks while I'm gone? I'd take him with me, but I'll be pretty busy all week." Hermione asked as she finished packing. She went over to where Crookshanks was lying and picked him up and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, sweetie. It's no problem. Is there anything else you need?" Ginny said.

Hermione nodded. "I'll need someone to collect my homework while I'm gone."

Millicent said, "I can do that for you, Hermione. We have a lot of the same classes together, so it's no problem."

"Thanks, Millie." Hermione said with a sniff. "I'd better get going. I'll see you guys later." She picked up her bag and walked toward Minerva's office. The girls followed behind her, not wanting her to be alone right now. In Minerva's office, they each gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she left.

* * *

_Harry and Ron were now standing in a cemetery. It was the day of Hermione's dad's funeral. They saw her standing by the casket wearing a black pea coat and black boots, with her hair pulled into a bun. Lucius Malfoy walked toward her._

"Miss Granger?" he asked. He was wearing a black muggle suit with his hair pulled back.

Hermione turned around and looked at him. "Mr. Malfoy." she said with a nod.

"I wish to give my condolences on your loss, Miss Granger. I know it's not easy to bury a loved one." he said.

"Thank you, sir. And, no, it's not easy. I'm sorry for your loss as well. Draco told me about Mrs. Malfoy." she said, still looking at the casket. "Your son's not so bad, you know." she asked, glancing at him.

"Yes, I do know. He's turned into quite the young man, hasn't he?" Lucius asked. Before Hermione could reply, Helena walked over.

"Mum, this is Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy, this is my mum, Ms. Helena Granger." Hermione said.

Lucius bowed to Helena. "Ms. Granger. My condolences." he said. Helena nodded with a sad smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Hermione, love, it's time to go." she said. Hermione nodded, kissed her hand and touched the casket and walked toward where her friends were standing.

_Harry and Ron watched as almost seventh year student they knew was introduced to Helena, and gave Hermione a hug, including the Weasley family. A lot of teachers were there, along with Madam Rosmerta, to Harry and Ron's surprise. Hermione hugged Draco the longest, as he was saying something to her that they couldn't hear_.

* * *

_Once again, they were in Hermione's house. She was putting some food in plastic containers and placing them in the fridge. They heard the doorbell ring, and watched Hermione go answer the door._

"Andy! Come in, please." Hermione said. Coming in the door, with baby Teddy on her hip, was Andromeda Tonks. "Please have a seat and I'll go get my mum." Hermione said, and went to find her mum.

_Harry's eyes started to water at the sight of baby Teddy. He had forgotten what he looked like as a baby. Until he changed his looks, he was a perfect blend of Remus and Tonks. _

They came back in and Helena greeted Andy with a handshake. "Mum, this is Andromeda Tonks. I was friends with her daughter, Dora. And this little guy is Dora's son, Teddy. Andy, Teddy, this is my mum, Helena Granger." she said, taking Teddy from Andromeda.

"I'm sorry to just drop by unannounced, dear, but I heard what happened. Do you need anything? Anything at all?" she asked. Teddy started crying, and Andromeda got a bottle and some formula out of his bag.

"Let me. It's been such a long time since there's been a baby in this house." Helena said, taking Teddy to the kitchen. Hermione waited until the door swung shut before talking again.

"There is one thing you could do for me, Andy. I have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow, and mum will be alone. Could you drop by every now and then and check on her? I've asked Molly and a few of the neighbors to, as well, but I think that you and Teddy would really help her." Hermione said.

"Of course, Hermione. It would give me a reason to get out of the house more often, anyway. I'll stop by a few times a week." Andromeda said, and gave Hermione a hug.

* * *

_The scene faded to black, and Hermione appeared again. "I told you this wasn't a good memory. But in a way, it kind of was. Lucius came to the funeral of a muggle, just because. He didn't have to show up, or be pleasant, but he did, and he was. You didn't see it here, but it was at the funeral that he started to mend bridges with the Weasley's. After I went back to Hogwarts, he kept in touch with my mum. They, along with Andy and a couple of others, started a kind of support group. Lucius Malfoy isn't the awful man you may remember him to be. He's a good man, guys. Trust me." she said._

* * *

Harry and Ron pulled out of the pensieve. They stood there for a moment, thinking about what they just saw.

"Learn something interesting in there, boys?" they heard. Turning around, Helena stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Lucius Malfoy _willingly_ came to a funeral for a muggle he didn't know? Why?" Harry asked.

Helena smiled. "Because he had heard from Draco all about the kind of person Hermione was. Boys, his views on muggles and the muggleborn changed after the war. He gave money to a lot of charities in both the muggle and wizarding world. He paid for several muggleborn students to go to Hogwarts. But, most importantly, after we married, he treated Hermione just like she was his own, despite her being an adult." she said.

"So, he's not the bastard we remember him being?" Ron asked. "That's what you're saying, right?"

Helena nodded. "Yes. Now, I'll have Mitzy bring you something to eat after you're finished with the next memory."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. XOXO**

***I KNOW I SKIPPED OVER HARRY AND RON'S LEAVING, BUT THERE IS A REASON FOR THAT. **

***AH, LUCIUS AND HELENA FINALLY MEET AT LAST. THERE WILL BE MORE OF A BACKSTORY IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. **

***I CREATED THE SUPPORT GROUP SO HELENA COULD START BEING INTRODUCED TO THE WIZARDING WORLD AND MORE PEOPLE WHO KNOW HERMIONE. **

***I WROTE THAT HELENA LOOKS LIKE RAQUEL WELCH BECAUSE SHE IS SO BEAUTIFUL AT HER AGE. (AND SHE'S MY FAVORITE ACTRESS.)**

***YOU GUYS ARE STILL AWESOME!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN BO IN THIS STORY, WHO IS NAMED AFTER MY GRANDDAD'S DOG. **

***MY SISTER ATE A TON OF CHICKEN PARMESAN WHEN SHE WAS PREGNANT, SO HERMIONE DOES TOO. **

***ENJOY!**

* * *

While Harry and Ron were in the past, so to speak, Hermione arrived to visit with her mum.

"How are you feeling, love?" Helena asked. "Did you take your potion this morning?" she asked with a curious look.

"Yes, mum, I did, and I'm feeling fine. Just a little bored. I mean, it's not even noon, and I'm bored out of my mind. Severus had to go see a man about buying a building for sale to open a new apothecary in Dublin and won't be home until tomorrow, I got Michelle working the bookstore, I'm not supposed to be at the restaurant until seven, everyone is at work, I'm too tired to go shopping, and Bo is out exploring, doing whatever dog's do." she ranted, waving a hand toward the wooded area where her and Severus' dog currently was.

'Ah, the mood swings are in high gear this morning, I see.' Helena thought. "Well, love, I'm sure you'll find something. Tell you what, how about you have Mitzy make you something to eat and go down to the basement. Harry and Ron are viewing some memories and they might be opening up to things, now." she said.

Hermione sighed. "That could work, I guess. I am hungry. Like always. I'm not used to eating this much, but it seems that's all I do nowadays." she said. "And, I'll go talk to the boys. Be the mature adult I am. But, if they mouth off, I will not be held responsible for or feel guilty for any hexes I throw their way." she said, standing up.

"I know, dear. Now, go get something to eat. I want that grandbaby of mine coming out all cute and fat." Helena said, laughing as she rubbed Hermione's stomach.

'Maybe her hormones will settle while she waits for them to finish.' Helena thought, chuckling.

* * *

_Harry and Ron were surprised to see the vision of Ginny in front of them this time. She had her arms crossed over her chest. "First things first-I didn't want to do this, but Hermione said it would be good for you guys to see important memories. Gods, I hate it when she's right. Secondly, there are no memories from November, if you were wondering, but you didn't miss anything that month. Anyway, this is December 20-21, 1998. Everyone agrees that this is too important for you not to see." she said, fading to black._

_Harry and Ron were aboard the Hogwarts Express, in a compartment with Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Luna. Hermione was reading, Neville and Luna were quietly talking, and Ginny was staring out the window. _

"Hermione, where did you say your mum was going for the holiday, again?" Neville asked.

"Oh, well, she's going to visit an old friend from college who recently lost her husband and son. Not exactly my kind of holiday, and mum agreed." she said. "But, I get to go see everybody at the Burrow, so it's okay."

"Not everyone." Ginny murmured. She turned to look at Hermione. "Fred's still in hospital, and Ron and Harry are Merlin knows where." she said. "It's just not gonna be a normal Christmas, you know."

"Gin, it's gonna be alright." Hermione said. "Who knows, maybe Fred will come around before then, eh? A Christmas miracle?"

"Yeah, sure." she said, turning to look out the window again.

* * *

_The memory changed, and now the boys were seeing Ginny and Hermione sitting with Andromeda and Teddy._

"I hope you girls had a nice trip home yesterday." Andromeda said, passing Teddy to Hermione. "Hermione, dear, would you change his nappy for me?" she asked.

_Harry stared at Teddy. He had his hair a vibrant blue today. He was still so small, and that feeling of guilt came back with a roar at not having kept in contact with him all these years._

"Sure thing, Andy. Come on, big guy. Let's get you smelling a little nicer, huh?" she said, carrying Teddy to his nursery.

Once Hermione and Teddy were gone, Ginny started talking. "We did have a nice trip, thanks. Well, until I remembered that not everyone will be at the Burrow for Christmas this year, that is."

"I know you miss Harry and Ronald, but they'll be back soon, I hope." Andromeda said in a soothing, motherly tone.

"Oh, it's not just Harry and Ron. I mean, they're a part of it, I suppose. There's also Fred. He's still in a coma at St. Mungo's, and George is going away with Angelina's family. And Luna was planning on coming over with the others for our big Christmas dinner on the twenty sixth, but it turns out her father wanted to go visit some family of theirs, so she can't come. It's just not the same." Ginny said. "Sorry, Andromeda. I didn't mean to unload all of that on you." she said with a sigh.

"It's alright, dear. I know how you're feeling. This will be my first Christmas without Dora and Remus." she said. "I was going to…" she started, but was interrupted by an owl patronus entering the room.

**"Ginny, Hermione, I need you to get to St. Mungo's NOW! DON'T ASK, JUST DO!" **the voice of Molly yelled.

"Oh, my. I wonder…HERMIONE! WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione walked quickly back into the room with Teddy in her arms. "Ginny, I almost had him asleep. What's with…"

"No time, Mione! Let's go!" Ginny yelled. "We have to get to St. Mungo's, and we have to go now!"

Hermione handed Teddy to Andromeda, and she and Ginny flooed to St. Mungo's. As soon as they exited the fireplace, Bill was running toward them.

"Come on! Mum's waiting on you two!" he yelled. Ginny and Hermione ran to catch up to him, and the three of them ran up to where Fred's room was.

As they ran around the corner, they saw George and Angelina running from the opposite direction, with Katie behind them, obviously having just arrived themselves.

"What's going on, Bill?" George asked.

"Just come on! You'll find out when we get there." he said, slightly out of breath.

The five of them ran until they came into view of the other Weasley's, crowded in the hallway outside of Fred's room. Ginny and George's faces turned white, fearing the worst when they saw the Healer talking to their parents, who had tears on their faces.

"…after we were done with the tests." the Healer finished, smiling.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, confused at why the Healer would be smiling.

Molly turned and pulled both Ginny and George into a tight hug. "Oh, it's the most wonderful, magical thing! He's awake, everyone! Fred's awake!" she cried.

The rest of the Weasley's, Hermione, Angelina, and a few others started crying with relief, hugging each other. Ginny and George broke away from Molly, and went to hug the others.

"Hermione said this could happen, you know." Ginny said. At the looks of confusion, she said, "On the train, on the way home, she said that Fred might wake up just in time for Christmas." Looking at Hermione, she asked, "Still think Divination is utter crap?" with a smirk.

Hermione nodded. "Yep, I do." she said, making the others laugh. "Have you gotten to see Fred, yet?" she asked Molly.

"No, dear. Not yet. The Healer said we could go in after they were done with some tests, though." Molly said, smiling. Just as she said that, the Healer and a couple of nurses came out of Fred's room.

"He'll be just fine. There's no apparent lasting damage from the wall or the coma. Fred will be able to go home in about a week, given that everything keeps progressing well. He will have to keep coming here, though, for physical therapy. Now, he's still a little tired, but I promised him he could see you all. Twenty minutes is the limit, though. I don't want him too riled up right now." he said.

As soon as the Healer walked off, the Weasley's rushed into Fred's room. There he was, just like before, only this time his bright blue eyes were open and looking at everyone.

_Ron started crying softly. Before the reunion the other day, he remembered Fred lying in his hospital bed, unmoving and his eyes closed. He had been so bruised that Ron swore he was dead. Now, seeing him awake, Ron felt the guilt creeping in. He should've been here for this._

"What's everyone staring at?" Fred asked slowly and with a tired voice, making everyone smile. "Were you all always so...ginger?" he joked. Molly burst into tears, and hugged him, while the others laughed.

"Fred! My baby boy! I've missed you!" she said, trying not to hug him too tight. Arthur had to pull her off him to allow other people a chance to see and hug him.

For the next fifteen minutes, the large group stood around talking to Fred, glad to see him awake after so long. The Healer came in and gave Fred the chance to say goodnight to everyone, then gave him a sleeping draught as everyone left.

_Vision Ginny appeared again as the memory faded to black. "That was the best Christmas present I've ever gotten. I hope you feel a little better now, Ron. I know you saw the wall fall on him, and as you can see, he recovered just fine. I don't know if they have done anything, but Fred and George spent a while coming up with some pretty impressive pranks to pull on you when you came back." she said smirking, and disappeared._

* * *

Harry and Ron pulled up from the pensieve. They went to sit down on a sofa in the corner, only to see Hermione sitting there eating a huge helping of chicken parmesan.

"Hi, guys. Hope you don't mind me waiting for you. I got nothing else to do." she said, taking a bite.

"No, it's fine, Mione. Are you feeling alright, though?" Ron asked. "Isn't that an awful lot of chicken parm for you?"

"I feel just fine, thank you. And before you say it, I know what you're thinking, Ron, and forget it. This is mine. If you want, I can ask Mitzy to bring you something, though." she said. "I'm sure she won't mind." she smiled.

"Oh, uh…yeah. That sounds good, Hermione." Harry said.

"Alright. Mitzy?" she said, making the elf appear.

"Mistress Herminny called for Mitzy?" she asked.

"Yes, Mitzy, I did. Could you bring down two plates of lasagna and a big bowl of that chocolate chip ice cream, please?" Hermione asked nicely. The elf looked at the plate of chicken parmesan that was rapidly disappearing and nodded, disapparating to the kitchen.

"Why don't you boys have a seat?" Hermione asked. Neither Ron nor Harry had moved from their spots near the table. They seemed a little hesitant to sit down. "Come on. I don't bite, you know." Hermione said, smiling before eating some more chicken parm.

They both sat down on the other side of the sectional sofa, warily looking at Hermione. The last time they were in this close proximity to her, she wasn't all that pleasant. "So, Mione." Ron said.

"So, what, Ron? I know you two want to ask me something, so just ask already." she said, shortly. Her hormones were kicking in again.

"Are you still mad at me for dumping you?" Ron asked as Mitzy popped in with their food. "Thanks, Mitzy." he said.

"No, not really. I mean, the way you did it, yeah, but other than that, I can honestly say no. If you hadn't dumped me, I wouldn't have Severus." she said, picking up the bowl of ice cream and digging in.

"Where did you get the idea for the introductions in the memories?" Harry asked, making Hermione laugh.

"Sev. Yeah, he said that whenever, and I quote, 'Those two dimwits who don't know their heads from their asses returns, they'll be able to catch up on what they missed.' I think there might be a couple of his memories in there, as well, actually." she said, pointing toward the box filled with the memory vials.

"Huh. Interesting." Ron said.

"So, any questions about things so far?" Hermione asked. "I'm willing to at least try and answer them. I still got" she looked at the clock, "…six and a half hours until I have to be at the restaurant, so fire away." she said, taking a big bite of ice cream.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, then looked at Hermione. They had noticed that she was eating more than she used to, and were curious.

"I have one, Mione. Where did your appetite come from? I mean, you never used to eat this much, but since we've been back, I've seen you eat like a Weasley. What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Yesterday at the barbeque, you had three burgers and hot dogs each, a huge plateful of that pasta stuff, another plate of coleslaw and while we were talking, two ice cream cones."

Hermione smiled around a spoonful of ice cream. "It's really not me. It's my condition that's making me hungry."

"What's wrong?" they asked in unison. Hermione gave another big smile, confusing the boys.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. XOXO**

***BEING MARRIED TO A MUGGLE, I THINK LUCIUS WOULD KNOW WHAT HAMBURGERS AND HOT DOGS ARE. **

***HERMIONE FINALLY DROPPED THE BOMB. WE'RE MAKING PROGRESS. YAY! **

***I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES. THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME. **


	11. Sorry

Sorry,guys. The next update will be in a few weeks. Gotta take my computer in to be fixed yet again. Using a friends computer right now. I will be writing out the next chapter for this and a couple other of my stories in the meantime to post as soon as it comes back. I will have my 3DS, though, so I'll still be able to R&R. Looking forward to reading all your wonderful stories in the meantim


End file.
